Internet of things is a network of physical objects—devices, vehicles, buildings, and other items—embedded with electronics, sensors, and network connectivity that enables these objects to collect and exchange data. The internet of things allows objects to be sensed and controlled remotely across existing network infrastructure, creating opportunities for more direct integration of the physical world into computer-based systems, and resulting in improved efficiency, accuracy and economic benefit. When the internet of things is augmented with sensors and actuators, it promotes technologies such as smart grids, smart homes, intelligent transportation, smart energy management and smart cities. Each thing in the internet of things is uniquely identifiable through its embedded computing system, but is able to interoperate within existing internet infrastructure. Furthermore, the internet of things has the ability to transfer data over a network without requiring human-to-human or human-to-computer interaction, as well as allowing unstructured machine-generated data to be analyzed for insights that will drive improvements.
Generally, an internet of things-based network comprises input sources and output targets. A sensor is an example of an input source. An input source gathers physical information, for example images, sounds, temperature, humidity, pH of liquids and the like. In order to transfer the physical information gathered by the input source to other components of the network, for example a computing device, the physical information is converted to electrical information which is transferable in the network. Similarly, electrical information transferred through the network to an output target, for example a device like a motor, a pump, a heater and the like, should be converted to a type of electrical information recognizable by the output target.
Various types of input sources convert physical information to different types of electrical information, for example voltage, current, resistance and the like. In other words, each type of input source converts a physical information to a certain type of electrical information. Similarly, output targets operate when electrical information of a certain type, for example voltage, current, resistance, and the like is received. Therefore, different types of input ports are used in order to receive information from different types of input sources, and different types of output ports are used in order to transmit information to different types of output targets. In small networks comprising a few input sources and output targets, the need to use a different input or output port for each input source or output target, may me tolerable. However, large networks, like networks involved for example in smart city management systems, may use a huge amount of input sources and output targets—thus demanding the use of a huge amount of different types of input ports and output ports. Furthermore, as a result of the nature of such huge systems, input sources and output targets may be changed for example as a result of change in needs, or development of advanced technologies. In this case, usage of a different type of input port for each input source and a different type of output port for each output target may be cumbersome and expensive. Furthermore, automation of such huge networks may be impaired due to the need to change input or output ports any time an input source or output target is changed.
In addition, during the operation of a network based on the model of internet of things—a massive amount of information may be accumulated. This massive information has a potential to be exploited for improving the operation of the network.
A solution that will negate the need for a different type of port for each type of input source or output target which is connected to a network, and facilitate the exploitation of accumulated information for improving the operation of the network is advantageous—especially in the context of networks based on the model of internet of things.